Western Kid Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Diamond Dave Harper Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Badlands! | Synopsis2 = Tex Dawson is out riding when he is suddenly attacked by an outlaw named Comanche Pete, who is determined to make it to an outlaw town in the Badlands. His shots cause the Western Kid to bail out of his horse covering Pete's escape. Curious, Tex decides to pay a visit to the Badlands to bring Comanche Pete back to stand trial for murder. As the Western Kid races towards the Badlands, Comanche Pete is there informing his boss that Tex has fallen for their bait and is trailing him, much to his employers delight. Arriving in the Badlands, Dawson knocks around a number of outlaws while demanding the location of Comanche Pete. Finding him, Tex pounds on the outlaw but is forced to stand down when Pete's employer -- a woman, much to Tex's surprise -- gets the drop on him and orders Tex to stand down. Dawson, unable to bring himself to harm a lady, has no choice and surrenders. He is soon put on a mock trial by the outlaws and found guilty and locked in the local jail to await execution. While the outlaws argue over who's girl their boss is, the "Boss" goes to visit the Western Kid and tells him that she will let him free if Tex agrees to marry her. Tex refuses to be forced into marriage, especially to an outlaw and the Boss angrily tells Tex that he gave up his chance at life, telling him that he has not a friend in the world as his horse Whirlwind and dog Lightning fled when he was captured. However the following day when Tex is brought before a firing squad, Whirlwind and Lightning return with a posse of law men, right to their master's orders. A fight breaks out and when Comanche Pete tries to escape with his Boss as a prize, Lightning knocks him off his horse. When Pete tries to shoot Lightning, Tex steps in and throttles him into submission. In the aftermath of the battle, Tex convinces the lawmen not to arrest "The Boss" as she appears to have been scared straight. When she asks if she can see him again, Tex tells her only if she stays legit and only when she is in trouble and rides off onto the range once more. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Boss Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Meeting! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Western Kid | Synopsis4 = Tex Dawson helps local law enforcement capture an outlaw named Jason who warns Tex that his employer Hank Morgan -- an outlaw wanted in six counties -- will be too much of a match for the Western Kid. The Kid isn't frightened by this, even when the local sheriff warns him that Morgan is a deadly criminal, and suggests that Tex shoot to kill despite his oath never to take a life. As Tex rides out into the range on his horse Whirlwind and his dog Lightning in tow, he is suddenly ambushed by Hank Morgan and easily dodges his bullets and then wrests the gun from Hank's hands. When Hank's trained horse tries to trample down the Kid, his horse Whirlwind steps in and fights it off. Hank then calls out the Kid for attacking an unarmed man, so Tex tosses him a gun. As Hank scrambles around some rocks for cover, the Western Kid climbs over them and then uses his lariat to snake the gun out of Morgan's hand and then easily subdues him in a fist fight. The sheriff arrives just in time to see the Western Kid defeat Morgan. When Tex turns Morgan over to the authorities the sheriff is surprised that he didn't kill the outlaw. However Tex tells the lawman that executing criminals should be left up to the law and he parts company with is town animal companions. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hank Morgan Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}